Rabbids Alive and Kicking
Rabbids alive and kicking is the 6th game in the rabbids series,but this one is made exclusively for the Xbox kinect. It is the most mixed reviewed rabbids game and is possibly the least popular in the series. The rabbids are invading reality and with the help of the kinect sensor, players will be able to interact with the rabbids like never before via augmented reality. The game was originally titled: Raving Rabbids Alive and Kicking, but Ubisoft dropped the Raving" out of the name, possibly because they wanted to return to the old ''Rabbids logo first seen in Rabbids Go Home.'' Plot The intro to the game narrates as the rabbid scientist is preparing some sort of formula which allows a single rabbid to reproduce. The rabbid finds a cow and drops it into the formula, which allowed the rabbid to reproduce and form thousands of clones which start invading a city speculated to be San Francisco. One of the Rabbids is captive inside the players' home and the player must slap the rabbid to begin the game. The game later takes you to the headquarters, which is the main hub for accesing all of the minigames you will be able to play. From here, the player's job is to travel all around the city in order to defeat the invading Rabbids and their technology. Some minigames take place in the city, some are augmented reality, which take place in the players' living room and others take place in the rabbids' underground laboratory, which are rendered in 2D, similar to Rayman Raving Rabbids Tv Party. Characters You-you are literally the main protagonist of the game Rabbids-the titular tertiary antagonists. Professor Barranco 3-the main antagonist Scientist rabbid-Professor Barranco 3's right hand man and the secondary antagonist of the game. Gameplay The rabbids are invading reality and the player will be able to interact with the rabbids like never before. The player can kick them, slap them, talk to them, and much more with the help of the Kinect sensor. As the game is a party game, all of the gameplay consists of minigames to up to four players. Most minigames can be played alone, but two of them require two players or more Minigames Please note:Some minigames take place in the San Francisco- like city, some are augmented reality minigames in the player's living room and others are displaced in 2D in the rabbids' underground laboratory. Hacked Off Udderly nonsense Slapping Station Crazy sales Rabbids in the hole Flaming balls of fire Salmon rush day Rabbzilla Life's a beach Hot dogs in danger pumped up Rabbid-o-matic Snot funny Tenderfoot dance Wack a Rabbid Sauce Wars Guitar Zero Big Brother Now you see me Inner journey Wet terror Ninja YoYo D. J Sniper Rabbid skin Bon Appetit Buttock-o-gram Horse Jockey Run Rabbid Run Rabbid-o-tron Scanner Surprise Reception Rabbids: Alive and Kicking received generally mixed reviews from critics. This possibly the least popular game in the Rabbids series. Most critics complained about the game's unresponsive controls and the short mingames and that the rabbids don't act as wacky as they used My Raving Rabbid My Raving Rabbid is a feature that can be accessed in the game's main menu. It is an augmented reality game. The player can interact with with a rabbid stuck in his living room. He can slap it, kick it, take pictures with him or make him shout: BWAAAH! by making ridiculous movements. The player can also tell the rabbid where to go by pointing at the direction he wishes for the rabbid to go. In addition, the player also has interactive objects to play with his rabbid such as a cow, a skateboard and a chili. Clothes to customize your rabbid are also displayed. Some objects have to be purchased with the toilet paper money you earn by winning the minigames. Online features In all of the minigames, pictures of you are taken. These photos can be shared in the Rabbids: Alive and Kicking website. In addition, players can access uPlay to download exclusive content for the game such as a dog cone for the rabbid in My Raving Rabbid Soundtrack The game's score was composed by Jennifer Remmington. The soundtrack is available for download on iTunes and amazon.com Trivia *This is the second rabbids game to not have an ending cinematic, the first one being the Wii version of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2. *The rabbids' screams are a little more lower-pitched *In some minigames, if you look closely, rabbids can be seen chasing humans or rabbids riding on humans' heads in the background *In the minigame: Hacked off, if you look closely, an old lady is chasing a rabbid with a stick in the background. *This is the third time cartoon rabbids are used. The first time was in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party and the second one was in the Rabbids Go Home cartoon series. *The game recycles mini game techniques from the original "Rayman Raving Rabbids for the Wii" Most notably the mini game "Life's a beach" is an obvious remake of the minigame Bunnies are addicted to carrot juice'from Rayman raving rabbids. In which you have to fill the rabbids's diving masks with carrot juice. *This is the second Rabbids game to have its soundtrack officially released, the first one being Rabbids Go Home *The Rabbids have green Eyes when they have a kinect in their mouths. Gallery Rabbid is holding his blaster.jpg Category:Rabbids games Category:Exclusives Category:Xbox games